Hunting Game
by Scorpion
Summary: The Animorphs are facing a deadly new enemy who wants their heads...literally!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Animorphs belongs to K A Applegate and/or Scholastic. All others belong to 20th Century Fox Film Corporation. I am not making money out of this and I'm not looking to etc. etc, etc.

****

Animorphs: Hunting Game

1: The New Enemy

Visser 3's Blade Ship: High Earth Orbit

Visser 3 stood alone in his private chamber overlooking the Earth. He was in a foul mood, which was nothing new. Today, however, his mood was even worse than usual as he was trying to review progress in the invasion he was leading. 

Or perhaps the lack of progress would be a better description, Visser 3 thought bitterly. Given the forces at his command, the fact that no free humans knew of their presence (or so he thought!) and that he had decimated the Andalite fleet here he knew he should have had control of half the planet by now. Unfortunately, he also knew that would probably take much longer than he thought. Due to the efforts of a few Andalite survivors from the fleet he destroyed, one no more than a child, the invasion was bogging down. His best efforts to destroy them had been thwarted by incompetent subordinates, treachery or simple bad luck. His losses had also been staggering. First the loss of the supply ship over the mountain lake. Then the destruction of the Earth-based Kandrona generator, which had caused lingering deaths for hundreds of Yeerks and held his invasion up for weeks. The Pemalite crystal. His morph-detecting Veleek. The Leera shark force. 

Abruptly he slammed his tail-blade into the wall in a fit of rage. Idiots! Fools! Destroying the Andalites was the only way to end the Earth War in victory. He could see that, even if his useless subordinates and fellow Vissers could not. What infuriated him more was that he had captured all of them once and they had eluded him, thanks to Visser 1. He had no proof that she had helped them escape but he knew that she had. The half- human filth would pay for that someday.

However, he had no idea how to destroy them now. All his previous efforts had come to nothing and he was running out of options and time. The Council of Thirteen were rapidly losing patience with his lack of results. Since his destruction of Elfangor's forces the Yeerk Fleet had not won a single major engagement. The loss of Leera was ample proof of that. 

Cloaked in his own despair and suffering from a major headache, Visser 3 never noticed the large ship that was fast approaching Earth from his window. What was more curious was that the bridge crew and the Blade Ship's sensors didn't notice it either. The ship raced over the Earth's atmosphere and dropped a single pod, which flared briefly in the upper atmosphere and then vanished as it headed toward the surface. The ship then turned and headed back toward deep space. Visser 3 didn't realise it yet, but his problems were about to get a whole lot worse.

****

Earth

Marco wiped the sweat off his forehead for the fifth time that day as he opened his locker at school.

"Man, this heat is killing me," he complained, throwing his books inside the locker and slamming it shut.

Recently the weather had gone crazy as an unexpected heat wave had hit the area. Temperatures were beyond 40° C and showed no signs of cooling anytime soon. 

"Will you quit complaining, Marco!" Jake snapped. "It's the same for all of us."

"Still feeling guilty about David, huh? Let it go, man. He did it to himself."

"I know. Doesn't make me feel any better though. But that's not what's killing me right now."

"What's wrong then?" Marco asked. He didn't want their 'fearless leader' to start cracking up now. 

"Tom and my parents are dragging me to a Sharing meeting tonight. They're insisting on doing a family thing. Why the hell did it have to be with the Sharing? My life is really going into the crapper right now."

Marco was instantly alarmed.

"Damn. You don't want any part of that, Jake. You know what this could mean?"

"Yeah, I know. But I've got no choice have I?"

"We'd better come along and back you up just in case they try and, well you know," Marco looked around cautiously as he said that.

"Thanks. If you can't stop them in time though, make sure that I don't, well…" Jake's voice trailed off ominously. He still had nightmares from his last experience as a controller. 

"It won't come to that, man. We'll make sure of that," Marco said, sounding a lot more confident than he felt. "We'll FLY along with you, if you get my drift."

"Yeah. I get it". Jake felt better knowing his friends would be backing him up in housefly morph.

  
**HQ of the Sharing, 1 hour later**

Principal Chapman, or rather Iniss 226 of the Sulp Niar pool, was finishing the preparations for Visser 3's latest plan. A contingent of ten Hork-Bajir had just arrived in secret from the Blade ship and so had Chapman's lieutenants.

"What are they here for?" one of them, a police officer, asked pointing at the Hork-Bajir as he did so.

"The Visser wants more troops and hosts to replace what we've lost. He needs some results that he can take to the Council. That's why I've asked you to bring as many people to the next few meetings as possible. We need to infest as many as we can."

"That's going to be more risky," another man warned. "I mean, if anything goes wrong or if anyone escapes and talks…" He shook his head. "The effects could be catastrophic".

"I KNOW!" Chapman roared. "I've told that to the Visser myself. He didn't want to know. He almost ordered my execution on the spot when I tried to dissuade him. All he wants is results. If this gives you a problem, go and tell him that yourself!" 

Everyone else snickered at that. No-one TOLD Visser 3 anything, not unless you wanted Kandrona starvation or worse. He had been more ruthless than usual of late, killing subordinates for the most minor of faults or protests. Rumour had it that if anyone spoke a word out of line at the moment, they were liable to lose their head to the Visser's tail-blade or be tossed out of an airlock.

"We'll have more regular meetings from now on and infest only a few at a time, if it makes you feel better", Chapman went on. "Let's just hope it'll produce enough results to satisfy him. I'm going back to the school now, I have a few things to take care of there before the meeting." He gestured to the police officer. "You come with me. The rest of you, I expect everything to be ready when I get back in fifteen minutes. This had better go well or you'll answer to the Visser for it."

With that Chapman and the officer left for the school. Half of the Hork-Bajir also left via a secret entrance to the Yeerk pool. The remaining Hork-Bajir set about preparing an ambush for the infestation victims whilst the human controllers checked over the building to try and prevent unwanted intrusions. One human controller was checking the windows and other ways in. Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice the three points of red light that were fixed on his chest in a triangular pattern. 

Suddenly a blue bolt of energy blew straight through the window and then on through the controller himself. The others spun round in shock as he crashed to the ground with a gaping hole in his chest. Suspecting an Andalite raid, the four remaining human controllers quickly pulled out machine guns from concealed panels in the wall and began firing bullets in the direction the bolt had come from. The Hork-Bajir stood back; they didn't want to risk being seen by anyone outside. They gathered behind the humans in a straight line, with their Dracon beams ready. One of them suddenly noticed movement in a corner of the room, or rather he noticed that there the light in that area was 'rippling' in a man-sized shape. He quickly realised what it was and tried to warn the others but he was far too slow. A large metal disc flew from the corner at the Hork-Bajir line. It ripped through all five in their midsections, splitting them all neatly in half. They all died instantly in a fountain of blood. The human controllers turned around and began firing again but since they couldn't see what they were shooting at they had no chance. A net seemingly shot out of nowhere and pinned another controller to the wall. Two more died as a spear cut through one and the other was lifted screaming into the air, two blades protruding from his chest. The remaining controller started firing in all directions. He seemed to hit everything in the room. Walls, windows, doors, the bodies of his fallen comrades (including the one caught by the net who had still been alive up to that point). He kept firing and firing until his clip was empty. He was in the middle of reloading when he noticed a shimmer of light in front of him. An eight-foot figure suddenly appeared where the shimmer had been, a spear in one hand and a two-blade knife on the other. The controller barely had time to scream before his head was torn from his shoulders.

****

Outside Sharing HQ, 5 minutes later

The Animorphs, minus Jake, were arriving at the Sharing building in fly morph.

The meeting's in ten minutes. We'd best get in there quickly and check things out, Marco said grimly.

Ax, how much time do we have? asked Rachel, eager for battle again.

One hour and forty minutes remain, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, or Ax for short, replied. The Yeerk filth will not be infesting my Prince again, I have sworn it!

We'll all make sure of that, Ax, Tobias put in. Unlike the others, he was in his usual hawk morph, as he hated the limited vision of the fly and there was still enough light for his hawk eyes to be effective. Wait! Something's wrong, one of the windows is smashed!

So? Someone decided to do some improvements to the Yeerks' building. Pity I can't meet the guy so I could thank him! Marco sneered. Uh? What's that smell?

The stench that was coming from the inside of the building was sending the fly's senses and Tobias's hawk instincts into overdrive. Instantly they dived into the room it was coming from.

DEMORPH! screamed Cassie as she and the others desperately fought the fly's instinct to feed on the blood that covered the room. With a great deal of effort, they managed to demorph into their human (and Andalite) forms and surveyed the gory scene around them. Marco and Cassie instantly ran outside and threw up. Tobias went very pale; he was used to blood in his hunting but never anything on this scale. Even Rachel blanched at the sight. The whole room was covered in blood and body parts. Five human bodies were suspended from the ceiling. One was missing a head, two others had had their spinal columns ripped out and all had been skinned alive. Spread across the floor were assorted Hork-Bajir remains. Unable to tolerate the hideous scene for very long, they fled outside, Ax just managing to morph to human form first.

"My god, what the hell did that?" Marco managed to splutter. He and Cassie had only just finished throwing up.

"I think I might know," Ax replied. He was visibly shaking with horror and fear.

"It wasn't Andalites was it, Ax?" Cassie asked "No-one deserved that, not even the Yeerks!"

"No, Cassie. It wasn't Yeerks. I don't kn-kn-know for cer cer cer. Tain. what it was". Ax's speech problem was becoming worse, everyone could see he was more afraid than usual. "But if it is the species I think it is, we are all in more dan-danger than we have ever been."

****

On the roof of Sharing HQ, same time 

Unknown to the Animorphs, the killer was still there and was watching over them and listening to their every word. In his unique vision, the Animorphs were five orange-yellow blobs on a blue background. Also, although they were several floors down, he could hear every word they were saying as if he were right next to them. Andalites as well as humans and Yeerks were on this planet? Excellent, he thought. Even more of a challenge. By the time he left, he would have more prime trophies than his entire family line. This hunt would be the best of his life…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Animorphs: Hunting Game

2: Prey and Predator

Cassie's barn: early morning, the next day

The Animorphs and Erek, their Chee ally, had gathered in the barn to discuss the 'Sharing massacre' as the papers had named it. Needless to say the Sharing meeting had been called off. Since Chapman and the other Yeerks had their hands full keeping the police from discovering too much, their infestation plans were blown. Jake's parents and many others had gone off the Sharing and the idea of a family thing with a serial killer on the loose. Jake had had trouble hiding his relief when they told him that. However, when the others had told him all the gory details, he suddenly felt less satisfaction. Ax, in his natural form, looked more concerned and worried than he ever had. He and Erek had talked at length before they had all arrived and then called everyone together.

I am sorry to say that my suspicions were correct, Prince Jake, Ax finally said, The killer is of another race, one all Andalites hoped never to encounter again.

"Who are they, Ax?" Rachel asked. "Who could do this to Hork-Bajir?"

They are known by many names across the galaxy. The deathbringers, the stealers of skin, the shadow hunters, but they are usually known as the Predators.

"Oh great. I thought it was going to be something really dangerous," Marco muttered. He still hadn't fully recovered from his experience the day before.

"Ok Ax, what do you know about them?" Jake asked. "Why are they on Earth? Are they at war with the Yeerks too?"

We don't know very much about them, Prince Jake. They are a very secretive and very dangerous race. They have Zero-Space capability and their ships seem to have stealth technology that even we can't fathom. We know where their home world is, but no one goes near it apart from the Predators themselves. Anyone else who tried was destroyed before they even got into orbit. They are part of the reason why the Yeerks' invasion of your world has been so slow and cautious. The Yeerks had tried to invade the Predator home world before they came here, but the result was a slaughter. Somehow they knew the Yeerks were coming even before they came out of Zero-space. The Yeerks lost two whole fleets before they retreated and gave up. They never landed one ship or took a single Predator as a controller either.

"Great, so they killed a load of Yeerks! Why don't we ask them to join us?" Marco asked. "We'd kick the Yeerks' butts in no time!"

They join no one, Marco. Aside from defending their home world, they do not interact with other races, not in the usual fashions anyway. Ax said grimly.

"What do they do then, Ax?" Cassie suddenly put in. She had a feeling that she was not going to like this.

They live to fight, Cassie. To hunt. To test themselves in battle. They travel to other worlds and hunt other races for sport. When they make a kill they usually either skin the victim or remove his head or one of his organs as a trophy. That would account for the dead Yeerks yesterday. As far as we know, this is all they live for.

"They hunt anyone? Even those who can't fight back?" Cassie exclaimed, obviously disgusted.

No, they want you to fight back. Weaker and gentler races are usually left alone. They only hunt prey that they consider worthy of their time and their talents.

Like Yeerks and humans? Tobias asked.

And Andalites, Ax added bitterly. They have visited our world several times and killed many of our warriors. No matter how hard we try they always land undetected. The Council has no stomach for a war with the Predators. Not after seeing what they did to the Yeerks, who require our full attention now. The only positive part of this is that they usually hunt alone, unless it's a large-scale hunt of an extremely dangerous species where they hunt in tribal groups like they have on our world. Your species is worthy but not exceptional so there's probably only one here now. They don't like to share their trophies or glory. The Predators are one of the few things we truly fear.

"How do we reason with them? Let them know that we're no threat or challenge?" Cassie asked, almost despairingly.

Ax snorted. You don't. At least I have no knowledge of anyone who did. Once they consider you worthy and target you, they will hunt you across the whole galaxy if they have to. They don't feel remorse or pity. They can not be reasoned with or bargained with. The hunt only ends when they are dead or you are.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Marco said.

"All right, calm down!" Jake suddenly snapped. "It probably doesn't know about us yet. We probably won't have to face it at all if it just wants to hunt Yeerks."

He may have heard of the invasion and came with that purpose in mind, Prince Jake. However, he probably knows of our existence and I think we will almost certainly be targeted also. I am an Andalite. We are considered great challenges to the Predators, which is why they usually hunt us in packs. You may only be young humans, but you have morphing capability. Our young age would be of no concern to him either. After all, how many humans have Andalite technology and have managed to hold off a Yeerk invasion for a year? For a Predator, our lives would probably mean instant promotion to a tribe leader or whatever ranks they have.

"So the best thing we can do is to lie low for a while?" Rachel asked. "Let him kill as many Yeerks as he likes while we stay out of the way."

"That's probably the best thing you can do," Erek spoke for the first time. "I've only got limited contacts, but from what I've heard the Yeerks are going crazy with panic, both from their losses and trying to cover everything up. The Sharing wasn't the only place that got hit yesterday. He attacked two other Yeerk hideouts as well and killed over thirty of them. Some of the Yeerks tried to escape by bailing out of their hosts but it didn't save them. He killed both the Yeerks and the freed hosts. Some of it was even more grisly than your experience. Some controllers were eviscerated, another one had his lungs ripped clean out." Everyone looked slightly ill when they heard this. "You probably haven't heard of it yet because the Yeerks aren't too keen to advertise it."

"Ok, it's agreed. We'll stay low for awhile and hope he gets bored soon and leaves. I sure as hell don't want to face him," Jake said.

"Nor me," Rachel added. "I'm going to have nightmares for months over this."

"What, Xena's finally scared of something?" Marco crowed.

"At least I didn't end up puking my guts out, Marco!"

"Ok, we'll meet again later. Let's get to school now, before Marco and Rachel do the Predator's work for him!" Jake laughed.

****

Chapman's House: The same time

Chapman was making his report to Visser 3. He was trying very hard not to visibly shake. He knew the Visser would not take this well.

"Our losses have been severe, Visser." Chapman was saying. "We've lost nearly fifty controllers in the last day alone and your infestation plan will have to be delayed. We won't get much attendance at Sharing meetings now, not if people think there's a serial killer in the vicinity that likes to carve up his victims."

Stop gibbering, Iniss 226, I know it's not your fault. Visser 3 snapped. I don't expect you to challenge a Predator and still be alive the next day. Not like that fool Visser 9. He thought he could conquer them easily and now he's dead, along with his entire command.

"What do you want me to do now?"

Scale down our operations for the time being and send most of our men out of the area and to the orbiting ships. The Council will not like it but they are intelligent enough to know that you do not cross a Predator without severe consequences.

"But what if he decides not to leave until he destroys us all, Visser?" Chapman whined.

Do not panic, Iniss 226. Predators do not stay in one hunting ground for very long and I doubt he is here to destroy our entire invasion force. That would be impossible for one Predator alone no matter how good he is. Besides, we may yet receive some compensation for our losses. He probably knows of the Andalite filth that are causing us so much trouble. With most of our forces out of harm's way he'll hopefully look for new prey!

A sly grin spread across Chapman's face. "Yes, It's perfect! He'll hunt them down and go, leaving Earth free for the taking!"

That is my hope, Iniss 226. A pity I couldn't have done it myself, but at least I can rest assured that their deaths will not be pleasant!

Both laughed sadistically. Chapman then left to start implementing Visser 3's orders.

****

On a rooftop near the Animorphs' school: half an hour later

Cloaked and unseen the Predator crouched on the rooftop impatiently, scanning the people below with his thermal vision and voice print analyser. He was already becoming bored. The Yeerks that he had killed yesterday had not been as much of a challenge as he had liked. He wanted more challenging prey**, **not easy kills. Hopefully he could find those Andalites that were on this planet fighting the Yeerks. With their heads, this trip would have been worthwhile. Finding them and killing them, however, would be difficult. As advanced as his vision and weapons were, the Andalites' morphing power made them extremely formidable adversaries. He also had no idea of the location of their base or how many there were. However, he did have one lead. He had spotted some young humans near the site of one of his hunts the previous day and had overheard them discussing Andalites and Yeerks. Since most humans were, to the best of his knowledge, ignorant of both chances were that those humans were the Andalites in morph or had been recruited secretly by the Andalites as their allies. Either way, if he found them again, it was most likely that they would lead him to what he was looking for. Therefore he was scanning every human's voice pattern and heat signature, trying to find a match. 

Suddenly his voice analyser detected the voice of one of them. One of the females. He scanned closer and saw three of the humans he was looking for. Two females and one male. Finally, he thought, a challenge. Arming his weapons, he started making his way toward the building that they were entering. Below him, Marco, Cassie and Rachel entered school unaware that their worst nightmare was about to be realised…

****

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Animorphs: Hunting Game

3: New Blood

****

Above the school

Following their meeting that morning, Tobias had decided to fly over town. He was looking for a clue as to where the Predator and his base might be, but so far he was having no luck. After all, trying to see an alien who's almost completely invisible was no easy task, even with hawk eyes. However, Tobias wasn't in the mood to give up. After what he'd seen yesterday, he couldn't really afford to. He was scared, a feeling that he was quite unused to. Until now, all he'd been scared of was failing or losing his friends. This thing, however, had him really scared. He knew the others were too, even Rachel, although he knew she'd never admit to it. Any sane person would be scared given what it had done to the Yeerks. The sooner this thing left or got killed, the better. He finished his overhead patrol of the school and decided to move on**. **

__

At least everything's ok there, he thought, _hey what the hell's that?_ He'd noticed a shimmering on one of the buildings near the school. He'd thought it was heat haze until it moved suddenly, almost too quickly for even his eyes to follow. He tracked it carefully, seeing it land on the school roof, and flew in for a closer look. At closer range, he could easily see that it was no effect of the heat. It stood eight foot tall and had a person-like shape to it. There was only one thing it could be. 

__

OH SHIT!

****

Inside the school, main corridor: same time

Rachel was standing next to her locker, deep in thought like Tobias had been. She was normally fearless, or psycho as Marco would have put it, and always looking forward to the next battle. Not this time, however. She'd never admit this to the others, but she was dead scared. She was no longer in control of things like she was used to. She was usually the hunter and the Yeerks were the prey. Now that she was the prey and being hunted by something worse than the Yeerks could ever hope to be, she was scared. Trying to work out what she should do next, she suddenly noticed a blond-haired kid coming toward her down the corridor. 

__

It can't be! she thought. _We left him trapped in the construction site as a rat!_ She looked closer and saw that her worries were unfounded. It wasn't David. 

It was, in fact, Ryan. He was the newest kid in the school and not one of the most outgoing either. He resented the fact that he had been forced to move clean across the country and leave all he'd known behind. He had only just started to fit in back home and now he had to start all over again. Then he noticed Rachel staring at him with a shocked/scared expression. 

__

Oh great, he thought, _I've only been here a few days and I've spooked someone already._

"Um, are you ok?" he asked Rachel, warily.

Rachel quickly jerked back to her senses again. "Uh, yeah I'm fine. Sorry I thought you were someone else." She then moved quickly away toward Marco and Cassie who were watching them from the other end of the hall. 

Ryan watched her go, somewhat confused, and then turned away.

Marco grinned as Rachel came toward them. "What was that all about? Has Xena finally got a hot date?"

"Shut it, Marco" Rachel snarled, slugging him hard in the arm with her fist.

"OWW! Ok take it easy!" Marco demanded angrily. "I'm not your punch bag! What is it with you?"

"Sorry Marco," Rachel apologised. "I just thought that guy was David. I guess this thing has me on edge."

"Let's just get to class, ok?" Cassie, as ever, was acting as peacemaker since Jake wasn't around yet.

"Yeah, whatever," Marco grumbled, "it's not like there's going to be any trouble here, is there? I mean he doesn't know where we are now, does he?"

He couldn't have been more wrong.

The Predator was, in fact, in the very same hall clinging to the ceiling like a spider. He was still cloaked so even if anyone had looked up they probably wouldn't have seen him. He quickly detected the three Animorphs below by their speech and heat signatures. He decided to take the male first as they were usually the leaders. He armed his shoulder gun and started aiming with the red triangle that had appeared in his vision. He soon had a solid lock on the back of Marco's head…

…Just at the same time as one of the school bullies, Drake, 'accidentally' barged into Marco and sent him sprawling onto the floor. Unfortunately for Drake, this was the last thing he ever did, as the Predator's shot blew his head clean off. He collapsed in a spray of blood. Then the screams started.

****

Outside

Jake, running a little late, had just arrived outside school when he was almost knocked down by a flood of screaming kids coming out of the door.

Jake!. He saw Tobias land nearby. That thing's in there! I saw it on the roof, It's onto us!

"Oh crap! I'm going in after them. You go and get Ax and get back here fast!" With that, Jake raced into the building, hoping that he wasn't too late…

****

Inside

Marco, quickly realising that he had been the target, jumped to his feet and ran to one of the side doors and flung it open. Rachel and Cassie were close behind. All three ran through into an empty classroom just as another blue bolt slammed into the spot they had been standing on a second ago. The Predator kept firing, hoping for a lucky shot. However, his luck was out as his prey escaped out of the corridor. All he succeeded in doing was killing three more kids with his wild shots. He de-cloaked, disarmed his gun, dropped to the floor and started moving toward the door where his prey had escaped. He ignored the surviving kids and teachers who were running for the exits. They were no threat or challenge.

Meanwhile Marco, Rachel and Cassie were ripping off their excess clothing and shoes and were starting to morph. They knew there was a big risk of being seen but that was better than being dead. Marco was morphing to gorilla, Rachel to bear and Cassie to wolf. Cassie completed her morph first since she was the best morpher. Then the Predator punched his way through the door to confront them. The others had almost finished morphing but not quite.

Cassie bared her teeth. Finish morphing, I'll slow him down! she screamed and leapt for the Predator's throat.

Cassie, wait! Rachel screamed back.

It was too late. The Predator easily dodged Cassie's lunge and sent her flying across the room with a savage kick. She hit the wall hard and broke a leg, putting her out of the fight. Her scream of pain echoed through the heads of the others as they finished morphing. 

Rachel was enraged by Cassie's injury. 

__

Hold on, Cassie, _I'll stomp this thing for you! _she thought and advanced on the Predator, ready to tear him limb from limb. The Predator merely raised his right arm and the next thing she knew she was pinned to the wall by a massive net. It was metal and was tearing into her flesh due to her size. Pinning her however had taken time, more than enough time for Marco to run in and punch him hard. The Predator was sent flying back across the room. He smashed through the wall back into the corridor and ended up flat on his back.

Ha-ha! Who needs Superman when Gorilla Boy's here! Marco quipped; though he was rubbing his fist. Damn, that hurt!

Marco, get me outta here! Rachel screamed. 

She was in considerable pain. The net was metal and was cutting deep into virtually every part of her and her size was making it all the worse. Cassie had demorphed to human, although she was still shaky on her feet. Both she and Marco tried to pull off the net, but it wouldn't budge despite Marco's strength. All they received for their efforts were cuts in their hands.

Shit! I can't get you free, Rachel. I need some cutters or something. I'll see if I can get... oh MAN!

He'd looked out into the corridor and saw the Predator getting up again. He didn't look badly hurt either.

Keep trying to get her out, I'll stall him! Marco shouted and flung himself out into the corridor to face the Predator.

The Predator was now back on his feet and was in a fighting stance. Marco quickly copied him. However, neither one seemed willing to make the first move. Both were just standing off, studying each other coldly. For the first time, Marco was able to get a good look at his enemy. He was eight feet tall and he was built like a Mack truck. His entire body appeared was covered in wire mesh and armour plates. A silver mask covered his face and his hair, well; it looked more like he had black snakes growing from his head than hair. He had punched the Predator hard enough to floor two Hork-Bajir, but he showed no sign of bleeding or being hurt. All this led Marco to one simple conclusion: he was in **real** trouble. His confidence increased slightly, though, when he noticed who was behind the Predator at the end of the hall in tiger morph.

Ok, you freak, let's rock! Marco screamed and hurled himself at the Predator. 

This time, the Predator blocked him easily and hit back with a punch that sent Marco reeling backwards. He followed this up with a heavy kick to Marco's midsection and sent him flying back into the lockers, then he drew his wrist blades and slashed Marco viciously across the chest. Marco screamed in pain and dropped to his knees, defenceless. The Predator was just about to execute the killing strike when Jake jumped onto his back and sank his teeth into his shoulder. The Predator roared in rage and pain and threw himself backward into the lockers, knocking the wind out of Jake and forcing him to lose his grip. The Predator turned, grabbed Jake by the throat and cut deep into him with his wrist blades, slicing his belly open.

AAAAAAHHH! 

Jake, demorph! Marco shouted. 

Seeing his best friend hurt so badly had given Marco added strength. He got to his feet dripping blood and ran into battle again. The Predator, seeing this, forgot about killing Jake and hurled him across the corridor just when he was demorphing. Jake's wounds, which were almost mortal, were healed and erased in the morph. However he had demorphed in mid-air so it was not a tiger but a 13 year old boy who slammed into the lockers headfirst with a resounding CRACK! He hit the floor, blood oozing from his forehead, and didn't get up again.

****

Outside the school

Outside there was total chaos. Four kids were dead, many more were unaccounted for and it sounded like all hell was breaking loose inside. Teachers were trying to get some semblance of order but they were having no success. They eventually decided just to wait for the police and emergency services to arrive; this sort of thing didn't come into their job descriptions. But they did fail to prevent one other person from getting inside. He was a man in his mid-forties. He was over six-foot tall and well built. He was dressed in black from head to toe and, most importantly, he had a pump-action shotgun. Oddly enough, no one felt like trying to stop him. 

****

Main Corridor

Meanwhile Marco and Cassie were fighting a losing battle. Cassie was back in her wolf morph and The Predator was bleeding now, adding luminous green blood to the mass of red that stained the corridor. But, of the three, he was still in the best shape. Marco still had the huge slash across his chest as he hadn't had time to demorph and Cassie was also bleeding from her side. Still, they were doing their level best to keep the Predator from killing Jake and Rachel (still trapped by the net) and themselves at the same time. However, luck and fate weren't on their side that day. Marco lunged at the Predator, hoping to distract him so Cassie could get a free strike. The Predator anticipated this, knocked Marco off his feet and caught Cassie in mid-leap. He then smashed her into the wall. Cassie saw stars, then nothing. Marco tried to get back into the fight but he was far too slow. The Predator launched another net and Marco was pinned to the lockers. He then raised both arms and roared in triumph. 

__

All too easy, he thought callously, _I had expected better._ He drew his wrist blades again and advanced on Jake, who was still lying motionless. Time for the spoils.

"Hey asshole!"

The Predator looked up and saw another human. A large human. A large human holding a large shotgun. He tried to activate his shoulder gun but it was too late. The man fired. And fired. And fired.

The man with the shotgun had arrived just in time to see Marco and Cassie go down and the Predator was about to start skinning Jake. He didn't know where the wolf and gorilla had come from or why they were fighting but he knew what the Predator was. He had a distinct hatred for the Predator race. Therefore he grinned in pleasure as he fired five rounds into it. Each round punched through its body mesh, flinging it backward and causing it to bleed. It crashed to the ground on its back oozing green blood from the five holes in its chest. He quickly ran over to Jake and checked his pulse. He was still alive. Good. He'd carry him out first. The animals would have to wait. He slung Jake over his shoulder and was moving toward the exit when he heard a roar of rage and pain from behind.

__

Oh shit!

He looked round and saw the Predator getting up again.

__

I should have known better than that! These things sure don't die that easy do they?

"Ok, ugly" He snarled. "You want a trophy? Come get it!"

Still carrying Jake, he ran down the corridor and flew out of the front door. 

The Predator, enraged and in pain, picked itself up and then raced after his newest enemy. He was still bleeding but this did not seem to slow him down.

****

On the roof 

Tobias and Ax had just arrived on the roof in their bird morphs. Ax demorphed to his usual form. 

Better morph to human, Ax Tobias advised. You can't afford to be seen like that.

I have no choice Ax said. I will be no match for the Predator as a human.

I think that point has just become moot, Tobias added, looking down towards the ground.

Ax looked down and saw the others' mysterious rescuer running out of the school towards the woods, knocking down anyone who tried to stop him or who got in his way. Thirty seconds later the front door flew off its hinges as the Predator charged through it and raced after him. It wasn't interested in any of the kids and teachers who ran from it screaming in terror, it just raced through them and kept up its pursuit.

That human was carrying Prince Jake! Ax said worriedly.

That thing's after them too! Tobias said, just as concerned. I'll go after them. Ax-man, go see if the others are ok.

Very well, Tobias. Do not fight that Predator unless you have to. He is a formidable adversary.

I noticed that, Ax Tobias said sarcastically. He then flew off after the Predator at top speed. 

Ax charged into the building, not bothering to morph. He knew that he should have done, but his concern for the others weighed more heavily on his mind. He found them on the ground floor. They were still alive but in a great deal of pain. Ax had to use his tail-blade to free Marco and then Rachel, who were still 'netted'. Rachel was hurt the most. The net had sliced her open in a dozen places.

Demorph quickly, Rachel Ax advised. He was stunned by the extent of his friends' wounds and appalled that he had not come in time to help. 

Cassie and Marco had already demorphed. They were no longer physically wounded but they looked exhausted.

"Man, I hit that thing with everything I had and he still kicked my butt!" Marco sighed as he watched Rachel return to human form. "Could things get any worse?"

A sudden gasp came from behind them. They looked round and saw Ryan, staring at them all, especially Ax. During the battle, he hadn't managed to make it outside. The Predator had almost killed him twice. He'd nearly had his head blown off by a shoulder gun bolt so he'd hid inside his locker in the corridor. Then he'd almost had his throat sliced open when the Predator had taken a wild swing with his wrist blades and sliced through the locker door. Afterward he'd staggered out of his locker, down the corridor and then saw a severely wounded bear become the girl whom he'd freaked out earlier and a blue deer with a scorpion tail. All this was just too much for Ryan. He collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

"You were saying, Marco?" Rachel sneered just as she returned to human.

"Oh crap!" Marco spat. This wasn't turning out to be one of his better days.

"Where's Jake?" Cassie exclaimed, suddenly remembering what had happened during the battle.

Another human carried off Prince Jake and the Predator went after them both. Tobias is tracking them now Ax replied. 

"Then let's get after them!" Cassie screamed and started to run for the door. Rachel grabbed her before she could get away.

"Forget it Cassie, we won't get there in time to make any difference. Besides, we have a new problem," she said looking at Ryan.

"She's right, Cassie. What could we do, anyway? We're all whipped and we've got to make sure that kid doesn't start telling everyone about a blue deer and a bear that became a girl. Ax, morph to human now. We can't have anyone else seeing you."

Ax morphed to human while Marco went over to Ryan.

"Give me a hand. We'll take him with us out the back."

They lifted Ryan up and escaped out the back way, just as the emergency services arrived at the front.

****

Just out of town: near the river

The man carrying Jake was exhausted. He had run for what had seemed like miles and he still hadn't reached the woods yet. He wasn't as young as he had been during his army days. If he hadn't kept working out all these years he probably would have collapsed a lot sooner. He knew the Predator couldn't be far behind. Those things gave a whole new meaning to the word persistent. He still had his shotgun, but he wasn't confident of winning even with that. 

He came to the river's edge. It consisted mostly of mud due to the extreme heat of the past few days.

__

Great! Wading across that'll slow me down some, he thought miserably.

Then he suddenly remembered one vital detail. He quickly ripped off Jake's T-shirt and slung him into the mud, stripped off his top and jumped in after him. He then covered them both in mud from head to toe.

__

Ok, try finding us now you ugly bastard! 

The Predator was not far behind. If it hadn't been bleeding it probably would have caught up much sooner. It soon reached the riverbank when he suddenly realised he couldn't see his prey any longer. All he could see was a mass of blue, no red or orange heat signatures at all. Unbeknownst to him, the two he sought were just below him in the river mud but they weren't registering on his vision. He scanned the area several times but he still did not find them. The pain in his wounds was also getting more intense. Snorting in disgust, the Predator cloaked again and moved away. He would return to his base, heal himself and start again. His prey couldn't hide forever. 

__

Sooner or later _I'll be adding their skulls to my collection_, he promised himself, striding away toward the town.

The man watched him cloak and leave.

__

Just like the last one, it can only see our heat! He smiled and pulled himself and Jake out of the mud. Jake was groaning and was starting to come round.

"Take it easy," the man said. "It's gone. Sorry about the mud pack, but I had to cover our body heat."

"Wh-Who are you?" gasped Jake. He was confused and disorientated. His head was splitting with pain and he had woken up covered in mud in a riverbed.

The big man helped him up gently.

"I'm Colonel Schaefer, kid. But my friends just call me Dutch…"

****

TO BE CONTINUED… 

**** __ ****


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

Animorphs: Hunting Game

4: Memories and Choices

Cassie's barn: 30 minutes after the battle

The Animorphs, minus Jake and Tobias, staggered into the barn. They put Ryan down gently in a corner and then they collapsed. They felt like walking corpses. The combination of the battle, multiple morphs, the extreme heat and carrying Ryan all the way from school back to Cassie's farm had drained them. They managed to get on their feet again about twenty minutes later.

"We need to let our parents know we're ok," Cassie said. "They'll be going crazy once they hear about the school."

"Yeah, but what do we tell them?" Marco asked.

"Only that we're still alive, that we ran out the back and brought him with us," Rachel said, jerking her head in Ryan's direction. "It's close enough to the truth isn't it?"

"I suppose so," Cassie sighed.

"Still worried about Jake?" Marco asked.

"Aren't you?" Cassie snapped. "Am I the only one worried that Jake could be hanging on that thing's wall right now?" She was almost sobbing as she said this.

Do not worry, Cassie. I for one believe that Prince Jake is still alive Ax had demorphed to Andalite form again. There is little we can do except recover our strength and search for them later

"He's right, Cassie," Rachel added. "Let's go make our calls. Ax, you stay here and guard our guest. Knock him down and sit on him if you have to but don't let him leave."

As she said that Tobias landed outside.

No luck. I lost them soon after I left the school

"Shit! I just hope Jake's ok," Marco said.

I'll fly out and look again. I'll be back soon

With that, Tobias flew into the air to search again and the others went to Cassie's house to make their calls.

****

Just outside Cassie's barn

Jake and Dutch arrived back at Cassie's barn ten minutes later. They weren't in good shape either. Jake still had a crippling headache from his encounter with the lockers and he was still half-naked and covered in mud. Since Jake was barefoot for morphing Dutch had had to carry him for most of the way. Dutch still carried the shotgun on his back and had been throwing questions at Jake all the way back, like why had that thing been trying to kill him and where did the animals back at the school come from? 

Jake kept giving him the same answer: "I'll tell you when we get back to the barn and talk with the others."

"What barn? What others? What the hell is going on?" Dutch whined. He hated being left in the dark, especially when it came to dealing with Predators. 

"You're about to find out," Jake replied as they arrived at Cassie's barn.

With that, they entered the barn and were met by Ax who was still in Andalite form. Dutch's eyes went wide when he saw Ax. He pulled the shotgun from his back but Ax's tail-blade was at his throat before he could raise it.

Who is this?! Ax demanded furiously. He was glad to see Jake alive but was not so pleased to see another uninvited guest, especially one that pointed a gun at him.

"He's a friend, Ax! He saved my butt!" Jake tried to insert himself between the two of them before Dutch literally lost his head.

Yes, I remember now Ax said, although he sounded far from sure. All right human, if that is really what you are, drop that weapon!

"The name's Dutch, horse-boy, not human. If you want the gun you can have it, just point that thing someplace else!" Dutch offered Ax the gun, holding it by the barrel.

Just then the others returned to the barn. Marco was complaining again.

"Man, what a day! We get our butts handed to us, then we get seen and Jake's…"

"…right here!" Cassie finished, grinning from ear to ear. She ran to Jake and was about to pull him into a hug when she actually noticed the state he was in. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Don't ask," Jake sighed.

"Man, it's good to see you're still in one piece," Marco said, "but who's this and what is he doing in here with Ax?"

"The name's Dutch, ex-Special Forces, can you tell horse-boy here to back off!?" Ax still held his tail at Dutch's throat.

"Ease off, Ax. He's ok," Jake said.

Are you certain he's not a controller? Ax asked in private thought-speak.

"If he was, do you think he'd bother saving me? And wouldn't he have known what you were?" Jake shot back.

Ax sighed. Very well, Prince Jake. He lowered his tail and tossed the shotgun back to Dutch.

"Prince Jake?" Dutch asked curiously. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Long story." He then noticed Ryan for the first time. "What the…who's he and what's doing here?"

"It's Ryan, the new kid," Rachel said, "he saw Ax unmorphed back at the school."

"Oh great!" Jake muttered, his headache suddenly getting worse. "What did we do to deserve this?"

Dutch had had enough. "Could someone tell me what the hell is going on? I've had more than I bargained for today already!"

"Ok, have a seat," Jake pointed to the hay in the corner, "This is going to take some time."

The Animorphs told Dutch everything. Their meeting with Prince Elfangor at the construction site, Visser 3, finding Ax and all the battles they'd been in. Dutch was incredulous. These kids had been at war with these Yeerks for over a year with no back up? 

"So those animals back at the school were… you?" Dutch finally managed to say.

"Allow me," Marco smiled and morphed into his gorilla form.

"Jesus Christ, now I've seen everything," Dutch grinned. His face suddenly went more serious. "So that's why he's hunting you, right?"

Jake looked at him in surprise. "You know that thing?"

"All too well. Another one tried to kill me twelve years ago." 

"What happened?" Rachel asked gently.

Dutch didn't look comfortable with the subject but he told them anyway. His encounter with the Predator race had been in Central America. He and his Special Forces team had been brought in to rescue a local cabinet minister from guerrilla forces or so he'd believed. It wasn't until his team had stormed the guerrilla camp that he'd found out the truth: his mission had been a put-up job, the real intent was merely to destroy the guerrilla camp and their forces before they could launch a major invasion. The CIA had used them to do its dirty work for them. Dutch had, understandably, been furious. He'd known something was wrong when he discovered the previous team that had been sent: a team of Green Berets headed by an old friend. Or rather he'd found what was left of them. They had been strung up from the trees and skinned alive. He'd thought the guerrillas had done it at first and had gone on to complete the mission. It was only later, when the team was making their way home, that they met the real culprit: a Predator. In the terrible hours that followed it butchered every member of his team as if they were cattle. He'd thrown everything he'd had at it: bullets, grenades, explosive arrows and spears. He finally defeated it by bringing a tree trunk down on its head; even that didn't kill it. The Predator had then committed suicide by blowing itself up with a nuclear device that destroyed 300 city blocks of rainforest along with it. Dutch had only cheated death through sheer luck by finding a hole and diving into it at the last minute before the blast. He was then picked up and flown home, the sole survivor of his team. The only other survivor was a guerrilla girl who they'd taken prisoner at the camp. All in all, it was a complete disaster. 

The Animorphs were stunned by Dutch's experience. 

"What happened after that?" Jake finally asked.

"I was debriefed by just about everyone and everything in the government. They pulled every trick in the book to try to get me to stay in the army. They promoted me, made all sorts of offers. None of it meant jack shit to me though; my team was dead and I hadn't the heart to try and build a new one. So I just quit. I retired and moved down here to get some peace, until today that is. Once I got news of the killings around here I knew another one had come."

"That's why you came to the school, wasn't it?" Cassie said.

"Yeah. I saw a news flash on the TV saying that there was a 'disturbance' at the school. I just grabbed my gun and headed down there, didn't even stop to think. Good job I didn't as it turned out." He looked at Jake as he said this.

"Thanks man," Jake said weakly. He felt humiliated. The 'great leader' of the Animorphs had to be rescued and his friends had nearly all been wiped out. This was not a battle he was proud of.

"Don't mention it," Dutch replied, knowing what Jake was feeling_. At_ _least his team's still breathing,_ he thought bitterly.

"Man, what do we do now?" Marco asked, "We've never been up against 

this much power before, not in one guy or thing."

Except Visser 3 Ax put in.

"Yeah. I'm almost starting to wish he'd come back!" Marco quipped. "What did I do wrong to deserve this?"

"You were born, maybe?" Rachel sneered.

"Thanks Xena," Marco snapped back.

"Ok, ok," Jake cut in. "What do we do now?" he asked Dutch almost despairingly.

"We're going to have to face him again," Dutch said grimly, "he won't just give up because I wounded him. If anything we've probably just pissed him off, but if we work as a team…"

"We?" asked Rachel.

"You don't think I'm going to run out and let you face him alone, do you?" Dutch said.

"You don't have to do this Dutch," Cassie said, almost pleadingly.

"Oh yes I do Cassie. I'm involved whether you like it or not. I'm just as much a target as you are now. I shot him five times, made him bleed, and stole his trophies. Do you think he's going to forget that?" Dutch shot back.

"Ok, if you're sure," Jake finally said.

"I'm sure," Dutch replied. "You'd have to kill me to keep me out now." 

His tone left everyone in no doubt that he was serious.

"Well that takes care of one problem, what about the other one?" Rachel asked, jerking her head in Ryan's direction.

"Why don't you ask the 'other one' first?" came an indignant voice from behind them.

They all looked round and saw Ryan, fully awake and staring at them all, especially Ax.

"How much did you hear?" Marco asked suspiciously.

"Enough to know I'm not dreaming and that me and everyone else on this planet is in deep shit," Ryan shot back.

"Oh great, busted again!" Marco moaned.

"Ryan, you can't tell anyone about this," Jake warned. "Your life and freedom depend on it, not to mention ours and everyone else's."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. I mean who'd believe me?"

"The wrong people," Rachel said coldly.

I hate to ask this Ax suddenly butted in, making Ryan jump slightly, but what do we do now? He knows all of our secrets

"Yeah, he's right, if the Yeerks get him anytime it's game over for us," Marco said. "That is, if that thing out there lets us live that long."

"There's only one way I can think of," Cassie said.

"What's that?" Marco asked, half-expecting and dreading the answer.

"He could join us," Cassie replied.

"Are you INSANE?!" Marco screamed. "After what happened last time? Have you forgotten that?"

"No I haven't, Marco. But do you have a better idea?" Cassie asked.

"Don't I get any say in this?" Ryan whined. "It is me we're talking about here!"

"We all need a little time to think things over," Jake interceded. 

"You can't take too long. Don't forget we're still being hunted," Dutch said urgently.

"All right. Ryan, come back here in 2 hours, we'll explain everything then, if you're up to it."

"Ok," Ryan said, sounding far from sure.

"We'll all meet back here in 2 hours then," Jake said.

It would be best if we morphed Ax put in. Just in case

"Mind if I stay here, Cassie? I can't morph and I'd prefer to stick around until we figure out what to do." Dutch asked. "Don't worry, I won't be seen. Camouflage is something I'm pretty good at!" he added with a grin.

"Ok, fine" Cassie sighed. "But what do we tell our parents? They'll probably want to ground us for our own safety."

"That can't happen," Dutch said. "I don't care what you have to do just don't let that happen. You wouldn't be safe. The moment you're alone that thing will get its chance! I should know," he said sadly.

They all nodded grimly. Cassie then opened the door and the others morphed to birds and flew out. The sight stunned Dutch and Ryan.

"Relax guys, you'll get used to it," Cassie grinned as she left for her house.

****

The Predator's base: in the mountains

It was fortunate that no one was thinking of hiking into the mountains of late. If they had they might have discovered the smoking crater where the Predator's pod had landed and met its occupant. The Predator was not in a good mood. He had bested his prey in combat and then they had eluded him, all he had to show for his efforts were five bullet wounds. He had healed them using his medical gear, pulling out the bullets and boiling the wounds shut (which had been extremely painful). When he was done with that, he reloaded his net launcher and readied his weapons again. 

__

This time, he promised himself, _they will not be so fortunate_.

He walked through the glowing orange-gold corridors until he reached the exit door. He activated his cloaking device and went out.

The hunt was on again…

****

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Default Chapter Title

****

Animorphs: Hunting Game

****

5: Rites of Passage

Cassie's barn: 2 hours later

"The waiting's always the worst part, isn't it?" Dutch said to Cassie as they waited for the others to return.

"Yeah, you're right," Cassie replied.

She was not looking forward to the day ahead. Keeping her parents from returning from work early so they could look out for her had been like pulling teeth. She couldn't blame them given the news from the school. With four kids dead and police all over the place, school would not be restarting anytime soon. Still, she hated lying to them. _Here I am promising I'll stay home and away from the action whilst I'm really charging right into it._

"You ok?" Dutch asked, looking concerned at her expression.

"I'm ok. I wish I could tell my parents about all this sometimes," she sighed.

"Tell them what? That you and your friends have been fighting a war with a bunch of slugs for a year? That an alien hunter has just targeted you for a thrill? Believe me, kid, you're better off not telling them."

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I just keep wishing I could share it with someone."

"Besides me?" Dutch grinned. "You will someday, trust me."

"You really think we can beat him?"

"If I didn't do you think I'd still be sitting here? After what I've seen and what you've told me, I think you could pull off anything. There are generals who'd kill for a team like yours."

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Cassie didn't quite know what to say to that.

"I killed one of these things alone once. I'm certain that together we can do it again, even if I am a little slower than I used to be."

"Do we really have to kill it?"

"There's no other way, Cassie. I know you hate killing, but that's the way it has to be. At the end of this either he'll be dead or we'll all be. I don't know about you but I know which way I'd prefer it."

Cassie nodded grimly. She didn't like it, but she knew she would have to do it.

As they were brooding over it, three birds of prey fluttered in through the doors and morphed into Jake, Rachel and Marco. 

"Everything ok?" Dutch asked.

"Just about. Man, did we have some explaining to do," Marco groaned.

"We're ok for the moment, though."

"Good. We don't need any more complications now," Dutch said.

"Ax and Tobias should be just behind us," Rachel added.

"Who's Tobias? Another one of you?"

"Yeah, but he's slightly different. You'll see why in a minute." Jake replied.

Ax came in the door in Andalite form. I have it, Prince Jake. He held the blue box in his left hand.

"Man, are we really going to do this? I still have nightmares from last time," Marco sighed.

"We can't do much else, Marco. Have you got a better idea?"

Marco shook his head no. "I guess not. I just hope we're doing the right thing." He looked up and saw Ryan headed toward them. "He's here."

"Hi guys," Ryan said weakly.

"You ok?" Jake asked.

Ryan nodded. " I'm ok, just shaken, I guess."

"Ok. Here's the deal. We can give you the ability to morph like we have. If you take it though, your old normal life is over. You'll be fighting for the human race and risking your life every single day. You can't tell anyone, not even your parents, because if anyone finds out who and what we are then it's all over. If you don't want to do this; you can just walk away; no one would blame you." 

Even as Jake said that last sentence, he knew it wasn't entirely true. From the look on Ryan's face, it was plain he didn't believe it either.

"Don't bullshit me, Jake! How the hell can I walk away with what I've seen and what I know?" 

"This isn't a game, Ryan," Cassie put in gently.

"Yeah, the Yeerks were bad enough but now we have that thing hunting us too," Marco said. "Are you absolutely sure you're up to this?"

"I don't know," Ryan finally said, "but if you want me, I'm in." 

Ax moved forward holding the blue box in his hand.

This is an Escafil Device. It is what makes a creature capable of morphing. You just need to touch the side of it. Once you do this, there is no turning back.

Ryan reached out and touched the side of the cube without hesitation. He shuddered as a tingle went through him.

It is done, Ax said.

"Welcome to the Suicide Squad," Marco quipped. Everyone else flashed him a nasty look.

"We've got to get him some morphs," Cassie said. "That thing will be coming after us again soon. We'll need to be ready."

"At least he doesn't need a morphing suit," Rachel added. "He looks just as fashionably challenged as the rest of us. He'll have to lose the shoes though." All of them were dressed in T-shirts and shorts, the heat was just too stifling for anything else.

Just then Tobias flew in and landed on the hay nearby.

Sorry I'm late, I got held up looking for our hunter friend out there. I've not found his base yet. These must be Dutch and Ryan, I take it?

"Don't worry, Tobias. You're right on time." Jake said.

"Your last team member?" Dutch asked. "Why isn't he demorphing?"

Because this is the body I have to live in. Tobias replied.

"That's the golden rule of morphing, Ryan," Jake said. "You can't stay in morph for more than two hours, or you get stuck in morph forever." 

I can still morph, thanks to another friend of ours. But when I demorph I always return to this hawk body.

"I'll take him down to the Rehab Center, he can acquire one or two morphs down there," Cassie said.

"I'll go with you," Jake said.

"Meet us at the river once you're done," Dutch said, "Jake knows where I mean." Jake looked slightly sheepish as he said this.

"You've got a plan?" Marco asked.

"No, not a firm plan," Dutch admitted. "But we'd do better if we started looking for him instead of waiting for him to come for us again. We have to pick our battles. It's not much, but it's all we've got."

"All we've got? Oh man!" Marco whined.

"See you in an hour." Dutch said as he went out the door.

With that they left for the Rehab Center and the river, trying to prepare themselves for their worst battle yet.

****

The riverbank: 1 hour later

Marco, Tobias and Ax flew down the river in their bird morphs, trying to find the spot where Dutch had rescued Jake. They didn't have to look for long. Dutch was already there waiting for them with his shotgun ready. Marco and Ax landed and demorphed whilst Tobias stayed overhead.

"Hi Dutch, everything ok?" Marco asked as he finished morphing out.

"No sign of him so far," Dutch replied. "Where are the others?"

"Rachel went to the Rehab Center too. They should be here soon," Marco replied.

Nothing up here, Tobias reported from overhead. Wait, there's another bird of prey coming in.

They looked around and eventually saw it. It was a northern harrier.

Marco sighed. "False alarm, guys. Only Ax has that morph."

Tobias disagreed. Something's wrong. His flying is all over the place.

They looked again and saw that Tobias was right. The harrier's flight was, to say the least, erratic and it was coming in to land far too fast. Then they all heard a loud thought-speak message.

OH SHIIIITTTTTTT!!!

The harrier came in too fast, skidded, lost it and went head over heels three times before landing flat on its face. Then it gradually demorphed into a very dazed Ryan.

Marco was laughing out loud. "Ryan, you have got to get your brakes adjusted!"

Even the others were having difficulty keeping straight faces.

Ryan was not amused. "Aw, shut up! I bet Superman never got it right first time! I bet you didn't either!" 

You just need more practice, that's all, Tobias said.

"Where are the others?" Dutch asked.

Ryan looked around in confusion. "They were behind me just a minute ago."

Let me guess, you let the bird's instincts get the better of you and you lost them, right? Tobias snorted.

"Um, yeah I guess I did get a little carried away," Ryan said sheepishly. "But I've never felt anything like that before! It's the best thing ever!"

"Yeah, we know," Marco could still recall his first flight. "This isn't the time for fun though. You've got to get control when you're morphed."

"Ok ok, I'll do better next time. The others should be along soon though; I'm sure I didn't leave them that far behind."

As they settled down to wait, Dutch looked around again, just to make sure. He didn't see any sign of trouble until he looked at Ryan again. His chest had a red glow on it. In a triangular pattern. _Red? OH SHIT!_

Dutch dived at Ryan, knocking him down as a blue bolt flew at him from nowhere. He knocked Ryan out of the way in time but could not avoid catching some of the blast himself. He collapsed on top of Ryan in agony, his thigh smoking. Marco gulped in horror as the Predator de-cloaked only ten feet away in front of him. His wounds were healed and this time he carried a spear in his hand. There was no time to morph and both of them knew it.

"H-hi Mr Predator," Marco managed to blurt out. "C-can't w-we talk a-about this?"

The Predator merely roared with laughter at that, raised his spear, and ran full speed at Marco.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHH" Marco could only scream, shut his eyes, and wait for the inevitable. He was bracing himself for certain death when he heard a loud CLANG! He opened his eyes and saw Ax blocking the Predator's spear with his tail-blade. The Predator leapt away quickly as Ax took another swipe at him, giving Marco time to retreat.

Ax was seething. Let's see how you fight one who can fight back, filth! He leapt at the Predator and swung his tail forward, expecting to take off his head. The Predator raised his spear and blocked it as though he had just swatted a fly. Ax staggered back in surprise. _He blocked it! No non-Andalite has EVER done that before!_

Ax's shock cost him dearly. It allowed the Predator time to run in and cut his front hooves out from under him. He collapsed onto the ground and the Predator kicked him savagely in the head before he could get up. Ax went out like a light. Before the Predator could finish it however, Tobias flew in and snatched the spear clean out of the Predator's hands. The Predator roared in rage, armed his shoulder gun and snapped off a shot. It wasn't perfect but it was good enough. The shot sheared off Tobias's left wing and he crashed to the ground in a welter of blood. The Predator had no time to celebrate though as Marco, in gorilla form now, came in and punched him backward. The Predator drew his wrist-blades and flung himself at Marco.

Ryan had finally managed to crawl out from under Dutch and look around. The situation was not good. Tobias and Ax were down. Dutch was still conscious and had his shotgun but he couldn't get a clean shot as Marco and the Predator slugged it out. Ryan knew he had to do something, but what? He only had the harrier morph and he was not good at controlling that. He desperately needed some other morph he could fight with and control, but there seemed to be none available except… 

Ryan picked himself up and ran toward Ax's still unmoving body. "I hope you'll forgive me for this, Ax…"

Marco was not faring well. He had been slashed twice and was bleeding badly, although he was still able to stand. The Predator was smiling callously under his mask._ Finally, I get a kill. _He raised his wrist-blades and was about to strike again when something sharp sliced into him from behind. Roaring in pain he turned to see another Andalite, its tail-blade dripping green blood, poised to strike again. He turned to deal with this new threat but was sent flying by a punch from Marco, who had had time to recover. 

Thanks, Ax... and then his voice trailed off as he saw Ax still lying flat on the ground. _What the hell? Who's this?_ Marco was in shock until the Predator's scream of anger jerked him back to reality. He was back on his feet although now bleeding from his back. Marco braced himself to meet another charge. 

"Hey King Kong!" They all turned to see Dutch, shotgun in hand. "Drop dead!" He fired three shots at the Predator. The first missed, the second punched into his chest but the third was the best. It went straight into his wrist terminal, causing it to blow in a shower of sparks. Whilst this was happening three other birds of prey landed on the ground and demorphed into Jake, Rachel and Cassie. 

The Predator, seeing them arrive, soon realised his advantage was gone. He turned and ran, recovering his spear as he went and ignoring Tobias and Ax, who were groggily getting to their feet again.

"Everyone ok?" Jake asked, running over to Ax. 

I am all right, Prince Jake Ax replied. Wha… Who is that? he had just noticed the other Andalite standing next to Marco who was demorphing. 

"Two Axes?" Rachel said in amazement. "What the hell's going on?"

"Uh-oh! Visser 3?" Marco asked in dread.

Allow me. The new Andalite then started to morph. The two front legs and the tail shrank and folded up into its body. The stalk eyes shrank away into its head. About two minutes later, Ryan stood there in its place. "Sorry Ax, you were the only thing on hand that I could morph. Man, I'm glad he didn't stick around. I don't think I could have fought with four eyes and legs." 

"Nice one, Ryan," Marco grinned. "You saved our butts!"

"I hate to break up this Kodak moment," Dutch broke in, "but he's getting away! We've got to finish him off!"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Jake asked, looking at his thigh and the others.

"I'll survive. We've got to finish this while he's hurt. We won't get an opportunity like this again! Are you up for it?"

Marco was full of fire. "I'm in. I don't know about you but I've had enough of this freak! Let's go kick his sorry butt!" The others added their assent.

Dutch grinned. "I left my jeep nearby. We'll go after him in that as far as we can. I think I broke his camouflage unit with that last shot so he can't hide now."

I'll track him from the air. Tobias went back into hawk morph and flew into the air.

"Let's go!" 

With that Dutch led them to his jeep. The hunter was now the hunted…

****

At the foot of the mountains

The Predator was running toward his base. He wasn't too badly injured. Ryan hadn't been used to Andalite vision and tail fighting but he had still lost blood and his wrist terminal was beyond repair. He couldn't activate his cloaking device or his nuclear triggering system. His shoulder gun still worked though and he still had all his other weapons. He looked behind him. His prey would be trying to hunt him now. After all, that's what he would do if he were in their position. He'd go back to the pod and wait for them there. They would find him eventually and when they did… 

The Predator headed for his pod. He had a trap to set… 

TO BE CONCLUDED SOON! 

__


	6. Default Chapter Title

****

Animorphs: Hunting Game 

****

6: Endgame

On the road to the mountains

Dutch and the Animorphs raced toward the mountains in Dutch's jeep. Tobias was overhead scouting for the Predator. Ax was in human form, as he couldn't have fitted inside otherwise. Even then, it was very cramped. No one was enjoying the ride, least of all Dutch. 

"I wish this damn road wasn't so bumpy," He snorted as another jolt of pain went through him from his injured thigh.

"You sure we need to drive in this thing, Dutch?" Marco complained. "Why don't we just fly after him?"

"In case you'd forgotten, Einstein, I can't morph. I couldn't keep up with you. Anyway, we'll need all our strength when we get there. He may be injured but he can still fight us and kill us. Good enough for you?" Dutch snapped back.

"Let's try and keep our minds on what's ahead, ok?" Jake was fully in leader mode now. 

They were just starting to climb into the mountains when Tobias reported in. Sorry guys, I've lost him.

"Shit! That's all we needed!" Dutch cursed. 

"The road ends soon. We'll have to go on foot," Jake put in.

"Let me guess: you've been here before, right?" Dutch asked.

Jake nodded; he still remembered the destruction of the Yeerk truck ship as if it had happened yesterday.

Tobias was waiting for them at the end of the road. I just don't get it. I saw him running across a field one minute and the next he was gone!

"Maybe his camouflage is still working," Dutch sighed in despair.

I'll go ahead again. Tobias said and flew off into the sky. After only thirty seconds, however, he was back. Guys! You have got to see this! 

They hurried on and were met with the sight of a large crater in the field ahead.

"Think he went down there?" Dutch asked.

It's the only way he could have lost me, Tobias concluded.

We must be extremely cautious from now on, Ax put in, now back in his usual form. His vehicle is probably in that crater.

"His ship's down there?" Marco asked.

"Makes sense. I don't know anything else that can make a hole that big," Dutch said.

Rachel was fired up. "All right! I'm gonna enjoy stomping this thing!"

"Easy!" Dutch warned. "Don't get overconfident. I don't want to lose you the way I lost the others!" The tone of his voice sent a cold chill through them all.

"We'll be careful, Dutch. Trust us," Cassie said.

"You sure you guys want me along?" Ryan asked. "I'm still not that good at this, I only have two morphs and saving Marco was just a fluke."

"You can back out anytime Ryan, no one would blame you," Jake said.

"Except you'd miss all the fun!" Rachel smiled at Ryan.

"You'll do fine, Ryan. I feel safer with you at my back," Marco sounded more serious than he usually did.

Ryan sighed. "Ok, I'm in."

Ax moved closer to him. I'll help you. If I can adapt to be human, you can adapt to be Andalite.

"Ok, let's morph," Jake said. 

One minute later a wolf, a bear, a tiger, a gorilla, a hawk and two Andalites advanced on the crater with Dutch leading them. Dutch looked at his new friends in amazement. They were all only kids, but there was no doubt in Dutch's mind that they were Special Forces material. _Pity they weren't there twelve years ago,_ he thought sadly. His mind jerked back to the present as he approached the crater's edge. Traces of green blood were scattered around it. 

This is a trap, isn't it? Jake asked him. Even his tiger instincts were sensing that.

"Yeah, he wants us to go in. But we've got no choice; we have to finish this. I'm going in first."

Dutch looked in. The crater had only a slight slope going down, almost as if it were designed for easy access. Everyone had no trouble walking downwards, even in morph. They saw the pod as they reached the bottom. It was only a few feet away, dark gold in colour and had an open door leading into a glowing gold-orange corridor.

"Stay sharp, this is it!" Dutch said almost eagerly. 

They stepped inside and started walking along the eerie glowing corridor.

So this is what a Predator ship is like, huh? Nice. Marco quipped.

The corridor ended in what looked like a large control room. There was a panel of controls and switches at the far end. An impressive array of spears, wrist-blades, daggers and swords were hung across one wall. Unseen by any of the others, Dutch took a pair of wrist-blades and slipped them onto his right wrist. _Might need these later, _he thought to himself. He then looked over to the other wall and gaped in shock.

The whole wall was a large trophy cabinet. It was lined with hundreds of skulls. There were certainly human skulls there. The Animorphs and Ax recognised Hork-Bajir and Taxxon skulls. To Ax's horror, there were several Andalite skulls there also.

Done well, hasn't he? Ryan said in disgust.

"Yeah, but where the hell is he?" Dutch said, looking around the room again. As he did so, he suddenly noticed a flashing red light on the control panel. _What the hell? That wasn't on a minute ago!_ "Jake, the panel!"

Jake saw the flashing light and ran toward it with Dutch behind him. As they got halfway across the room, however, a greenish transparent force field came down behind Dutch and Jake, isolating them from the others. Rachel and Marco were considering trying to break through the field but Ax warned them off.

Do not touch that field! It is probably lethal on contact!

"Maybe I can turn it off here. Stay there and stay sharp!" Dutch called back. He was disgusted with himself. The flashing light on the panel wasn't a bomb timer as he'd feared; it was just a remote radio signal. It was just a simple lure to split them up and make them easier to kill. But if that was the case then he should be…._OH SHIT!_

Dutch whirled around but it was too late. A massive punch sent him flying across the room into the wall. Jake was kicked and sent flying the same way. The others could only watch helplessly through the force field as the Predator fired a blue bolt from his shoulder gun at Dutch. He missed Dutch but scored a direct hit on his shotgun, fusing it and rendering it useless. The Predator stood back and allowed his prey to regain their feet. Dutch suddenly felt an awful sense of déjà vu about this even though he had a tiger beside him this time. Most of his nightmares of the last twelve years were of that final fight in the swamp. A fight that he sensed he would have to repeat now.

The Predator could not have been more pleased with the turn of events. His lure had worked perfectly, separating two of his prey from the rest. Killing them would drive the others into a fit of rage and they would lose their focus, making them easier kills. He glanced at the control panel that was still transmitting the signal_. Good, everything is in place, now to make the kill._ To the shock of his prey, he then detached his shoulder gun from its mount and tossed it away to one side. He did the same for his spear and net launcher too, leaving him with his fists and wrist-blades only. He then reached for his mask. This would be the greatest fight of his life…

Dutch was the only one not surprised by the Predator's actions. After all, he'd seen this before in the jungle. He was making a final challenge to them. He knew what was coming next and wasn't disappointed. The Predator reached up and undid two clasps on the side of his mask. Dutch suddenly noticed that the mask was not plain like the first one had had. This one had a thunderbolt insignia etched into it. Looking at the trophy cabinet, it didn't take much to guess what that stood for. The Predator then ripped off his mask to reveal the same hideous face that had haunted Dutch for years. A broad hard forehead, no nose to speak of, dark penetrating eyes and an enormous mouth surrounded by four tusks. Whilst everyone else gaped at the sight, Dutch merely grinned.

"You're one ugly motherfu.."

The Predator roared and smashed Dutch in the face before he could finish. Jake leapt and slashed the Predator with his claws, opening a large gash across his chest. This time, however, the Predator just seemed impervious to pain as he ripped into Jake's side with his wrist-blades. Dutch leapt up and punched the Predator hard in the jaw but it didn't even faze him. All Dutch got for his efforts were two slashes across his chest. The Predator then turned and cut Jake again. Both of them collapsed, panting and bleeding. The others were screaming through the force field.

Get up, Jake!

Kill that freak!

God, Let me in there and I'll stomp that thing!

The Predator was chuckling as he looked down on his victims. _Oh well, it was good while it lasted. _He raised his wrist-blades to kill Dutch first… and Dutch suddenly drew his wrist-blades and plunged them into the Predator's undefended chest. The Predator screeched in pain as Dutch continued to push the blades in deeper. Jake got up, leapt on the Predator and copied Dutch's action with his claws. Caught by surprise with this double attack, the Predator could do nothing but scream as they ripped his front open. It collapsed to the floor screaming in pain all the while. The force field flickered and vanished as it fell, allowing the others inside. Jake demorphed to heal his wounds as the others rushed to their side.

"I'm ok," Jake said. "Dutch, are you all right."

"Just about," Dutch replied clutching at his bleeding wounds. "I'm gonna finish this!" He got up and looked at the Predator. It was still alive but its chest was a bloody ruin and its breathing was uneven. It was no longer a threat. The others demorphed as Dutch stood over the Predator. Its wrist terminal was broken. _No nuclear blast this time,_ Dutch thought with satisfaction. This time he would get the pleasure of killing it. 

He was just about to ram his blades through the thing's throat when he noticed three red triangles on his chest. The Animorphs and Ax suddenly found that they were 'painted' with red triangles also. They looked up to see twenty more Predators with various coloured and shaped masks. All wore thunderbolt insignias like the first and all were aiming their shoulder guns at them.

Dutch could scarcely believe it. Then it struck him. "The signal…OH SHIT! How could I have been so stupid?" 

He had no time to contemplate his mistake. The Predators grabbed them roughly and herded them out of the pod. No one even considered fighting, not against twenty Predators. The injured Predator was taken out too. One Predator stayed and punched in a coded sequence into the control panel. He then left to join his comrades. 

****

Outside the pod 

A huge ship was parked outside when the Animorphs and their captors emerged. Five more Predators were waiting outside its ramp. These all wore shiny golden armour and one had sharp spikes protruding from his forearm and shoulder plates. He also held a massive scimitar-like sword. He was plainly their leader. He scrutinised the Animorphs, Dutch and the injured Predator, who could barely stand, carefully. He then walked to his injured comrade and offered him the sword.

The injured Predator knew what this meant. He had sent the signal to his brothers so they could bear witness to his victory over his Andalite and human prey. Instead all they had witnessed was his defeat. His utter defeat. He took the sword from the leader of his tribe. He knew what he had to do…

The Predators holding the Animorphs and Dutch suddenly released them and stood in a tight circle around them. Any attempt to escape would be futile. The Predator that had hunted them was now walking towards them holding the sword over his head ready to strike. 

Dutch managed to speak. "Sorry guys, it's been nice knowing you."

"We go through all that for this? It isn't fair!" Cassie wailed.

I would not worry too much. Ax said. Oddly enough, he seemed quite calm.

The Predator staggered toward them with the sword raised. Then, to the amazement of everyone except Ax, he impaled himself on the sword. He crashed to the ground dead. The Predator leader calmly walked to the body, pulled out the sword, wiped it and then tossed it to Dutch. He then bowed to the group and went into his ship; followed by his troops. They recovered the body of their comrade as they went. The ship lifted off, sped away into the sky and then beyond into space.

Everyone was speechless for about a minute. Marco was the first to speak. "Did we just win?" he asked in disbelief.

Dutch looked down at the sword. It was incredibly light despite its size. "Did you know that was going to happen?" he asked Ax.

I suspected it. Ax replied. Cowardly executions are not in their nature. Those other Predators were meant to be witnesses to our defeat in battle. Instead they witnessed the defeat of their warrior. Failure is never tolerated in their society so he had to kill himself.

"And this is our trophy, right?" Dutch asked, wielding the blade.

Ax simply nodded.

"Can we go home now?" Ryan asked weakly. "I don't know about you but I think I'm going to sleep for a week!"

Jake smiled. "It's over."

His sentiment was punctuated by a large explosion from the crater. The pod had been destroyed. 

****

Three days later: Cassie's barn

Jake was sitting alone in the barn when Dutch walked in. 

"All alone today, Jake?" he asked.

"Rachel dragged Cassie out shopping, Ax is teaching Ryan how to tail fight, Tobias is with them too and Marco's with his dad." Jake replied. "You're not sticking around, are you?"

Dutch shook his head. "If those things ever show up again, I'll be there. But I don't think I can join you full time."

"Won't you stay, Dutch?" Jake pleaded. "I hate this war and having to be this great leader all the time!"

"We have a saying in the army, Jake. 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it'. You're doing fine. From what you've told me you've done better than anyone could have expected. You don't need me. I'm over ten years past my prime. You could see it in the fight. I'm slower than I used to be and I made stupid mistakes. I almost got us killed back there. You'll do just fine without me, especially with that new kid. He makes up for David doesn't he?" 

Jake gave him an amazed look.

"Ax told me about him since no one else would," Dutch smiled. "Every leader makes mistakes. I've seen a lot worse than you. Say goodbye to the others for me, will you?" He turned to go. "You know, I could almost pity the Yeerks. They're going to regret the day they crossed you!" He chuckled to himself as he walked away.

Jake smiled. "See you around, Dutch." 

Jake watched him walk away and was about to leave himself when he abruptly found himself floating in greenish-blue light. He was no longer in the barn.

HELLO, JAKE.

Jake groaned. "The Ellimist, right? Can't you ever stop interfering in our lives?"

NOT WHEN MY OPPONENT DOES FIRST.

"Your opponent?" Jake asked, puzzled.

YES. HE PLAYS AN EVIL GAME. HE RESENTS MY HELPING YOU. HE WAS LARGELY RESPONSIBLE FOR SENDING YOUR LAST ENEMY HERE. 

"The Predator, right?" Jake said. Then it dawned on him. "It was you that brought Ryan and Dutch into this, wasn't it?"

RYAN WAS FATE'S DOING. I DID GIVE A HELPING HAND WITH DUTCH. YOU DID NEED EACH OTHER, AFTER ALL.

"You faked that news broadcast to his house about the school attack, didn't you? I thought that was real convenient at the time."

YES.

"Why bring him in at all? All right, he saved us at the school. But what did he get out of it?"

REDEMPTION. TOGETHER YOU WERE ABLE TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS. DUTCH WAS UNABLE TO SAVE HIS BEFORE. IT WAS SOMETHING HE NEEDED TO DO.

"Will we ever face one of those things again?"

EVEN I DON'T KNOW THAT. THE PREDATORS ARE AN UNPREDICTABLE RACE.

"And what about this 'opponent' of yours?"

PRAY THAT YOU NEVER HAVE TO FACE HIM, JAKE. HE IS WORSE THAN THE PREDATORS COULD EVER BE. BUT I DO NOT BELIEVE HE WILL TRY SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN, DO YOU?

Jake thought he heard the Ellimist chuckling when he suddenly found himself back in the barn. He ran out to find the others, this was something he had to tell them about.

The Ellimist watched him as he went. He smiled.

A NICE TRY, CRAYAK. BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME.

****

A week later: Visser 3's Blade Ship

Once again, Visser 3 stood in his private quarters assessing the situation. Visser 3 knew that it had gone from bad to worse. He knew that the Andalite filth were still alive. The Predator had failed. The heat wave in their area of the planet had not ended but the killings had. That meant the Predator was dead or had simply left. It didn't matter either way. What did matter was that the Predator had slaughtered many Controllers, it had set back the efforts of the Sharing by weeks, if not months, until the public fear died down again and worst of all the Andalites were still active. They had just raided the new Sharing HQ and had set a fire in its basement, destroying it utterly. Reports said that there had been two Andalites at the scene and five others in morph, which meant they were getting bolder. Visser 3 seethed with rage. Whatever it took, he would get them someday….

THE END…..FOR NOW 


End file.
